The Maze Runner-Group B
by tiffanythetimpani
Summary: What were Group B's experiences in the Maze? Follow the first girl of Group B who first came into the Glade, subject B3. She can't remember a thing, and is terrified. But slowly she builds a small civilization, with the help of the new girls who come up month after month.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner! James Dashner does!~**

Amelia woke up in the dark. Metal creaked and clanked, and she could tell she was moving upward. An elevator. She began to panic as the memories drained away from her. She couldn't remember anything specific that she definitely should have remembered-her mom, her dad, her brother, her dog. She knew she had them, but she didn't remember a thing. Except-her name. Amelia. she knew it wasn't her real name, but she didn't know her real name. Her memories-she tried to grasp at them as they fell away, tried to hold on to them and pull them back in, but she failed. She focused on her brother-her older brother, a tall lanky boy about a year about a year older than her, with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a pale complexion, reading a passage from a book aloud to her as a black Labrador retriever lay silently next to him, head on his paws. That last image of her older brother slipped away. Giving up, she screamed until her throat was raw and banged on the top and sides of the metal cage. Suddenly, the box screeched to a halt. She stopped her frenzy and stared apprehensively upwards. The doors flew open and light momentarily blinded her.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was empty. There was four huge walls surrounding a huge field. There was a grey building in one corner, a barn in the other, some woods, and a garden. Amelia was terrified. Looking back at the box she had come up in, she saw there were some crates. Panicking, she started running to the large red barn. There had to be someone else in this huge place.

"H-hello?" She called, entering the barn. There were some cows, pigs, chickens, and a beagle, a female. The beagle bounded up to her playfully. The sight of the dog calmed the girl. "Hi." She scratched behind the dog's ears. "What's your name, girl? Is there anyone else here?" The dog whimpered joyfully, as if starved for physical touch, and she concluded that she was completely alone in this huge glade, except the animals. "I'll name you Jazz. Is that a good name? Jazz?" The beagle licked her leg, and Amelia looked down for the first time and took a good look at her clothes.

Purple running shorts, royal blue tank top, short white cotton ankle socks, a good, new pair of silver and blue running shoes. Two hair ties were around her right wrist, and her hair was in a braid. Her hair-what color was her hair? How tall was she? What color were her eyes? How old was she. The thought that she couldn't eve remember forgetting scared her.

"Okay, Jazz. Want o come with me and look around this bloody glade?" She started leaving the barn, and the dog followed her out faithfully.


	3. Chapter 3

She found a mirror in the building, which she decided to call the Homestead. The name had just popped into her mind, as if she knew it. she was about fourteen years old, with honey golden hair and stormy, piercing grey eyes. Her skin was moderately pale, and she guessed herself to be about 5'4". She had a slim build, and size seven shoes.

In another room, there was a room full of weapons, the basement, which contained swords, bows and arrows, knives, spears. That room had keys lying on a table full of knives. There were about fifteen sets of keys, all for that room. they each came with key chains, maybe for more keys. The room upstairs contained a few beds and medical supplies. There was also a storage room with a few shelves, also carrying keys. Taking a key, she slipped it into her key chain and put them in her pocket. The room had packs, plain pouches in various shades of brown, grey, and black, empty canteens for water, portable food containers, and stationary.

Off in a side room, there was a kitchen. Going back to the weapons room, she took a bronze sword, a wooden set of a bow and arrows, and a short silver knife, then went outside. Opening the boxes in the metal cage, which she thought should be called "the Box", she found clothes, more medical supplies, syringes, food, a small box of wristwatches, and seeds for various types of vegetables. Amelia slipped a watch, which was already set, on.

It was 1 o'clock P.M. according to her watch. she decided that she might as well pull herself together and plant the seeds, since the food supply wouldn't last forever. Finding a gardening shed filled with gardening tools, she tugged out a shovel and found that carrots, potatoes, and peas had already been planting. She planted the new seeds in the empty dirt patches, with the help of Jazz, who she found was a very well-trained dog. It took her all day, and when she finally finished, the sun was starting to set. Suddenly, there was a huge rumbling sound. The four huge openings in the four huge walls were somehow closing. The walls were somehow moving, and they slammed to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia lay in one of the beds in the Homestead(she'd found quite a few bedrooms) awake, Jazz curled up next to her. A lizard-like robot thing crawled into the room and stared at her with glowing red eyes before scampering away when she tried to catch it.

 _Beadle blade._ She thought to herself. Again, the name popped into her mind. _The woods are the Deadheads. The barn is the Bloodhouse. The prison thing behind the Homestead is called the Pit. But what's outside the walls?_

Strange rumbling noises, much like the sound she'd heard when the walls had moved at sunset, came from behind the walls. Like...there were more walls behind the four walls. What had a lot of walls? A stone castle? A...stone maze? Those were the only things she could think of, and she was pretty sure a stone castle wouldn't be out there. Yes, it was most likely a maze or something. Yawning, with the comfortable warmth of Jazz beside her, she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia got up early the next morning at 6 o'clock. She spotted a spot on one of the walls, a window. Looking inside, she saw a long corridor forking into two passages. _So it is a maze._ A flash of movement caught her eye. Leaning closer. she looked around though the window. A creature, part robot, part living thing, jumped about and smashed its head on the window. Amelia screamed and jumped away from the window. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. A name popped into her mind. A Griever.

A few days later, she packed a pack with food and water, took her weapons, packed paper and a pencil, and told Jazz to stay. She was going to explore the Maze, despite the monster...the Griever.

Heading out into the Maze, she knew she'd have to get back before sundown, before the walls closed. Especially if those Grievers were in the Maze. She did not want to get stuck out there with them alone. Wanting to explore as much as she could, she started running, using her knife to mark the ivy on the walls as she ran. It was hard, but eventually she got the hang of it. Fortunately, she was in very good shape. After moving for about an hour and a half, she paused and sat down, taking a quick break. Using the paper and pencil, she drew what she had seen, writing _Amelia._ How many days had she been there? Five. _Day Five._ Stowing her sketches back into her pack and taking a quick drink, she got up again.

The Maze was huge, and there seemed to be no way out. At least a way she hadn't found yet. Amelia doubted she'd even explored a quarter of it.

She kept running for a few more hours, then paused to eat lunch, jotting down more notes. Amazingly, she could remember the exact route she'd taken from the Glade without looking at her notes.

Roughly half the day was over, and she knew she had to head back.

When she'd finally reached the Glade, Jazz bounded up to her joyfully, barking.

"Hey, Jazz. You hungry?" Scratching behind the beagle's ears, she fed her meat from the supplies.


	6. Chapter 6

_My name's Michelle._ The girl thought, forcing herself to keep calm. W _hat else do you remember? I'm a girl. Obviously. And I don't remember anything specific about my past. What is this place? A cage? A cage moving upward. An elevator._ The cage slammed to a stop, and the doors flew open. She heard sounds of a pair of feet running through grass, and a dog barking. Looking up when her eyes adapted to the light, she saw a girl staring down at her in amazement. The girl had honey blonde hair, pale skin, and stormy, piercing grey eyes. A beagle was with her.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked, squinting in the sunlight. "What is this place?"

"I'm Amelia. This is the Glade. Do you remember anything?"

"No." Fear rose in her. "Nothing but my name."

Amelia kneeled down. "It's the same with me. I've been alone here for exactly a month. This is a glade, in the middle of a huge maze. The maze changes every night. I don't know why, but so far, I haven't found a way out. I run it every day. The walls around the Glade closes every night at sundown, protecting us from the monsters in the Maze, Grievers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come here." Amelia led Michelle to a small section of the wall, next to the North doors. _AMELIA_ had been carved into the stone. Handing Michelle a knife, Amelia gestured at the wall. "Go ahead, and carve your name."

Michelle took the knife and steadied her hand. A neat _M_ was soon scratched onto the wall, followed by an _I_. Soon the name _MICHELLE_ was etched in the rock.

Michelle now felt at home. Really, unless she got caught outside of the walls after sundown, there was nothing to be scared about. She and Amelia had reasoned that if more people came up in the Box, they could teach them to get along with the other people. They could have specific jobs. Runners. Medics, which they'd decided to call Med-jacks. Builders. Cooks. Gardeners, or Track-hoes. The people who took care of the animals, bred them, killed them for food, Slicers. The people who kept things clean would be called Sloppers. Other jobs would come. The Runners would have to be the best of the best, the strongest, the fastest, the smartest. Each job would have someone in charge, a Keeper. The Keepers would meet together to discuss important matters, and those meetings would be called Gatherings. Open Gatherings would be when everyone was to attend and listen, to ensure that any decisions made in them benefited the majority, and closed Gatherings would be only the Keepers. Runners would be chosen by the keepers at Gatherings, and the Maze would be off-limits to everyone who wasn't a Runner. Anyone who disrupted the peace or broke the rules would be banished into the Maze at sundown, but only if what they did was major. If it wasn't something big, they'd be kept in the little prison behind the Homestead, the Slammer.

"Come on. We have to feed the bloody animals in the Bloodhouse." Amelia said. That was what the barn was called. Michelle nodded, still wondering about Amelia's strange strong accent. Both girls headed to the barn. Jazz following.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle had been in the Glade for two weeks. She and Amelia had grown close. Michelle had taken a day off from running and was tending the plants. Amelia was running late, and she was worried. _She should be back by now. The walls will be closing soon._ Finishing up what she was doing, she went to wait at the doors with Jazz. Knowing the doors were going to close in five minutes, she paced, when a flicker of movement caught her eye. Amelia was stumbling back towards her. Michelle ran to her, helping her back to the Homestead. "Amy! What happened?"

"A Griever. Found me. Pricked me. Needle. Stung." She mumbled. Her friend looked almost like a rabid animal. Taking her into the medic room, she looked around for anything that might help. Nothing looked like anything that could help her friend, excepted maybe the unfamiliar syringes they hadn't found a use for yet.

" _Tie-me-DOWN!"_ Amelia suddenly growled. She was going mad.

"Okay, okay. What do I do?!" She got some clothes torn from ripped clothes and tied the writhing girl to the bed.

"Anything!" Amy said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, she started screaming, and Michelle grabbed the syringe. _This better work._ Jabbing the needle into Amy's arm, she pressed down the plunger.

The girl went calm, and closed her eyes, seemingly falling asleep. Relieved, Michelle took Jazz, who was whimpering.

"Come on, girl. We'll go cook up some dinner. I'll give you some meat, yeah?"

It wasn't until a meal was steaming on the table in the kitchen an hour later when the screaming began. Tortured screams. Michelle abandoned the food, and sprinted to the medic room. Amy was straining against the bonds, screaming her throat raw, still unconscious. Her veins her greenish and prominent, a case of hives had appeared on her skin, and a number of scratches, bruises, and cuts appeared to have been inflicted upon her...by herself.

Cold, freezing terror trickled through Michelle's veins, chilling her.

 _What have I done?_


	9. Chapter 9

Month after month, a new girl arrived in the Box every month. all of them were teenagers, all of them couldn't remember anything. First Amelia, then Michelle, then Harriet, then Sonya, and more. The were the Gladers.

Amelia was the leader of the Gladers, and Keeper of the Runners. Michelle became a Runner, Harriet the Keeper of the Builders and second in command, Sonya the keeper of the Track-hoes.

Everything was good, and the girls built a small civilization in the Glade. There were a few deaths over the years, but they knew they couldn't let that affect them. The Gladers thrived.

Then it all started changing when Rachel arrived in the Glade.


	10. Chapter 10

The teenaged girl opened her eyes, feeling cold metal all around her. She got up slowly, feeling the metal starting to move upwards. She knew she was in an elevator of some sort. It was almost completely dark. Refusing to panic, he felt along the wall of the elevator, looking for an exit. On the top of the box, there was a line, where two panels met. Pushing up at it with all of her might, it she strained. It wouldn't budge. She felt her memories draining away, but she still wouldn't panic. No, panicking wouldn't help at all. She was even starting to forget forgetting. Ignore it all, she kept searching for a way out.

Harriet ran to the Box with the other Gladers.

"The Box is late this month." Someone said.

"Stand back." Harriet warned. Last month's Greenie, Joanne, stepped away from the doors to the Box. They opened a moment later. A girl with short, red hair and blue eyes stood in the metal elevator. Lowering herself in, careful not to startle the new girl, Harriet spoke to her.

"I'm Harriet. Welcome to the Glade." The girl turned to face her, her face a mask of confusion.

"The Glade? Where am I? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything?"

Harriet put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Relax. It's the same for all of us. Come one. Let's get you out of the Box. What's your name?"

The girl swallowed. Then she answered.

"Rachel. My name is Rachel."


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel followed Harriet around as she gave her the tour. The dark-skinned girl explained where everything was, what they were used for, the rules, and the jobs. She explained things about the Maze, about the Grievers, about the walls. At last, Harriet took her for an up close look at the North wall.

Rachel noticed that Harriet seemed to be a leader of some sort, although she didn't seem all to comfortable in her position yet.

"The Runners'll be coming in in about a few minutes." Harriet told her.

"Are you the leader?"

"No. I'm second in the command. I was the third girl to arrive here. Marie used to be second in command, but she got stung two months ago. Went through the Changing. Hasn't been the same since. Our leader is usually out running during the day."

"Then who was first? Who's leader?"

"Wait. Someone's coming."

An Asian girl with tanned skin, almond shaped brown eyes, and long silky black hair in a ponytail ran past them. "Hey, Harriet. This the new Greenie?"

"Yeah. Rachel, meet Michelle. Michelle, meet Rachel." Michelle smiled kindly at Rachel.

"Welcome to the Glade, Rachel." The Runner continued running to the Map Room.

"Was that her?" Rachel asked.

"No. Michelle was the second one up, though."

Rachel was slightly annoyed now. "Then who is?"

"Amelia, although most of us call her Amy. Our leader, and Keeper of the Runners."

"Is she the oldest one here?"

"No. In fact, she's one of the youngest. Came here when she was about thirteen. Course, she knows the Glade and maze better than any of us."

"And how long have you been here?"

"About two years."

 _Wow._ Rachel thought in amazement. How had this band of teenaged girls manage to build this little civilization from scratch?

Harriet answered her question, as if reading her thoughts. "Amy's the one who established it all. Brought order into the Glade. Kept us all together. Look, there she is!"

A golden-haired, stormy grey eyed girl with pale skin ran into the Glade. She was the last. Looking to be only about fifteen years old, this girl was one of the youngest she'd seen so far. But she had an air of confidence around her, and Rachel could tell she was a good leader right from the start.

"Amy! Meet the Greenie here, Rachel." Harriet said. Amelia slowed her pace a little.

"Hi, Rachel. Nice to meet you. Look, Harriet, she looks hungry. take her down to the kitchens. Beth probably won't mind. Give her a little something, since dinner doesn't start for a few hours." She kept running after the other Runners.

Up until that point, Rachel hadn't realized how hungry she was. "Who's Beth?"

"The Keeper of the Cooks. She used to be a Runner, but she was stung, and she quit. Makes a pretty good cook. Come on. The kitchens are at the Homestead."


	12. Chapter 12

Harriet opened the doors to the kitchen, gesturing for Rachel to go inside. "Hi, Beth. The Greenie's dead on her feet and needs some nourishment. Special orders from Amy. We'll just make some sandwiches and begone."

"Fine." A girl sighed. This girl had fair skin, hazel eyes, and long brown hair. Rachel figured out that this had to be Beth, Keeper of the Cooks. Beth turned to looked at Rachel and froze. There was anger and fear in her expression as she stared.

"Um-hi." Rachel said. Those hazel eyes narrowed.

"I know you. I remember you." Beth said. Her words sounded menacing, as if the memories were bad. "You were there during the Changing. You're bad."

Harriet glanced between them. "Come on, Rachel. Let's go grab some bread." Relieved to get away from Beth, Rachel quickly obeyed. She could still feel Beth's hazel eyes drilling into her back.

That night, the Gladers had a celebrations. Harriet had told her that they did that every month, to celebrate the coming of a new Glader. Rachel had somehow wound up sitting next to Amelia.

"So, welcome to the Glade." Amelia said.

"Thanks-uh-Amelia."

"Amy, shuck-face." Amy corrected. She seemed to be a sort of older sister to all of them, despite her age. Harriet had also told her that Amelia was protective towards the girls, since she was the leader, and had watched girls die right in front of her eyes. She'd also been through the Changing before, in the beginning. Michelle, who seemed to be Amy's best friend, had apparently saved her by giving her the Serum, as a desperate act to save her friend's life. Prior to that, they hadn't known what the Serum was for. Their leader was kind, but emotionally strong, and Rachel took a quick liking to her, although she'd heard that the blonde girl did tend to be sarcastic and sassy sometimes.

Michelle and a blonde, pale Track-hoe named Sonya, were having a heated, loud, but friendly debate on the other side of the bondfire. Rachel took a long drink from her jar of orange juice, wondering what they were talking about.

"So how was your first day?" Amy asked. Rachel shrugged.

"It was fine. But...Beth...doesn't seem to like me."

"Really?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She said...she said she recognized me. From the Changing. Like...I did something bad."

Amelia hesitated a moment before speaking. "Well...to be honest, I saw you during the Changing too. During something bad. But that shouldn't matter. None of us remember anything from our past. We should all just throw our past away and focus on the now. Those people that we used to be-they're bloody gone. Forever. What happened then, what we did, it doesn't matter. A bit."

Rachel was grateful that Amy trusted her, although all of the other Gladers who'd gone through the Changing seemed to know something about her and distrusted her. Many people were suspicious of her for that reason.

"Any jobs in mind?" Amy asked.

"Runner." For some strange reason, Rachel felt a strong pull to the job. The other girl laughed.

"No one wants to be a Runner. Unless they have a death wish. How about you? You've only been here for about nine hours. Already hate this place, do you?"

"No." Rachel wondered why Amelia had a strong accent, but everyone else talked normally. And she was the only person who used the word "bloody", and she said it constantly. "I just...feel like I have to. I can't explain it."

Fortunately, the Runner seemed to understand, even if it was vaguely.

"Well, Greenie, if you show me you're smart, and strong, I'll put you on the list of potential Trainees. Luckily for you, the list isn't very long."

"Okay. I guess it's a deal."

"Tomorrow we'll have you start with the Track-hoes. Tomorrow's my day off, so I'll be helping. Sound good to you, Greenie?"

"Yeah."

"Good that. Come on, on your feet. Let's go see what Michelle and Sonya are bloody arguing about."


	13. Chapter 13

Someone shook Rachel awake. All around her, girls were still quietly asleep. Amelia stood above her.

"Come on, Greenie. I want to show you something. Be quiet-we don't want to wake anyone up."

"Look here." Amelia glanced out of the window in the wall for a moment, then stepped back. Rachel leaned in, close to the glass. There was a long corridor, branching off into two more corridors. The Maze. Suddenly, a slimy creature that appeared to be part machine, leaped out, smacking its head on the glass, again and again. Letting out a loud shriek, she was glad the Glass was so thick. "That's a Griever."

"No kidding." Rachel shuddered. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. There's something else I want to show you, though. Come on, don't be afraid. This one won't be a bloody scary as the Griever." Amy took Rachel's arm and steered her towards the North wall.

On the North wall was a section with about fifty names scratched into the stone. Some were crossed out, and Rachel knew that they must be the girls who'd died. Despite that, she still felt an intense longing to go out and explore the Maze. In the very middle was the name _AMELIA_. Next to that was _MICHELLE_. Other names were there. _HARRIET. SONYA. BETH. JOANNE. MARIE. SADIE. CLEO. HAT. ANNE. HELEN._ Amelia handed her a silver knife.

"Put your name there. You're one of us now, no matter what you did in the past."

Rachel chose a spot under Anne's name and started scratching away.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about midday. Rachel decided being a Track-hoe was not for her as she pulled yet another weed. Amy was nearby, tugging stubborn carrots out of the ground. Sonya, keeper of the Track-hoes, pruned an orange tree.

"Can you go into the Deadheads and find the stream? We need some more bloody water for the peas." Amy said. She tossed Rachel a bucket, who obediently ran off towards the woods, eager to show Amy that she could be a Runner.

She knelt at the little stream. It was peaceful there. The water pleasantly trickled past. Beetle blades rustled softly in the dried leaves. The air was humid, but surprisingly cool. Rachel decided that if she ever had any down time, she'd come here to relax. Then she realized that the rustling was too loud to be a beetle blade. Looking up, she saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, horrible, ropey green veins... _Jackie._ Sonya had described the Changing, and had mentioned that there was currently one girl, named Jackie, going through it. Jackie looked like a rabid animal, even foaming at the mouth, glaring down at her insanely.

"Uh-Jackie?" Rachel asked cautiously gripping the bucket handle more tightly. "That's your name, right? What are you doing outside the Homestead? Did Esther let you out?" Esther was Keeper of the Med-Jack. Elaine, Allison, Ivy, and Amanda were the other Med-jacks.

"I saw you. You're bad." Jackie said in a wild voice. "You're bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."

"No. I don't know what I did before, but-"

" _SHUT! UP!"_ Jackie screamed. She brandished a knife Rachel hadn't noticed before at her. " _YOU DID THIS TO US!"_

Rachel slowly backed away, when suddenly Jackie threw the knife at her.

"Woah! Jackie!" Rachel dived away to dodge it. "What are you doing?"

"YOU DID THIS!" Jackie pounced onto Rachel, pinning her, digging her fingernails into the Greenie's wrists. Jackie's teeth clacked horribly above Rachel's face, then found a home in Rachel's arms.

Rachel screamed and writhed, momentarily throwing Jackie off balance. Swinging the bucket at Jackie, there was a loud _BONK!_ as it hit Jackie's knees. Rachel scrambled to her feet, throwing the bucket away, and sprinting off back to the Gardens.

"HELP!" She screamed. "HELP!" She stumbled into the clearing, falling forward as Jackie dove onto her from behind again.

"YOU DID IT!" Jackie screamed, each word probably ripping her throat apart. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! _YOU! DID! IT!"_

"Jackie!" Amy stood above them, the other girls running towards them. Jackie looked up. "Stay back!" The Gladers stood, watching. A shovel was pointed at Jackie's head. "Jackie, calm down, or else I'll have to hit your head. and I don't want to hit your head with this bloody metal shovel, and I'm sure you don't want to be knocked out like that either."

"If you get me, you'll have the wrong girl! Get- _her!_ " The mad girl shrieked.

"I'm going to count to three, Jackie. _One!_ "

Jackie bared her teeth.

" _Two!"_

Rachel screamed as teeth dug into her shoulder again.

 _"Three!"_ There was a sickening _CLANK!_ as metal hit head. Jackie flew off Rachel, then lay on the ground, not moving.

"Med-jacks!" Amelia turned to look for them. Esther and Amanda stepped forward. "Take her to the Slammer. Tie her up and patch her up there." She helped Rachel up.

"You okay?" She asked, dusting Rachel off. Rachel nodded, dazed. The girls stared at Rachel suspicious glares. "All of you, back to work." They all walked away, muttering. An alarm pierced the quiet, ominous noises of the Glade, making everyone jump.

"What's going on?!" Rachel shouted over the noise. Everyone started sprinting off towards the Box.

"It's the bloody newbie alarm!" Amy shouted back.

"So?!"

"Greenie, we've never had two new people in the same month, much less two days in a row! Come on!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait!" Amelia ordered. The other girls halted, and she pushed through the crowd, jumping down into the Box.

"What is it, Amy?" Michelle asked. Amy looked up at them, a mixture of confusion, horror, and curiosity.

"It'-it's a boy."

"A boy?"

"But that's impossible! They only send up girls."

"Even if it were a girl it wouldn't be right." Amelia interrupted. "But that isn't all. He's...dead."

"Dead?" Michelle echoed.

"And he has a note in his hand." This time there was a slight tremor in her voice that send chills through every Glader's body.

"What?" Rachel asked, cutting the silence. "What does it say."

Amelia swallowed. "He's the last one. Ever."

"What does that mean?"

"The last Greenie?"

"The last delivery in the Box?"

"What if they stop sending up supplies?"

"We're shucked. We're shucked for good."

"Quiet!" Amy ordered. "Med-jacks!"

Ivy and Amanda stepped forward. Then, suddenly, they gasped and jumped back. The boy had shot upright to a sitting position, glancing wildly around with wide eyes, mumbling something indistinctly. Then he locked eyes with Rachel and said five words.

 _"Everything is about to change."_ Then his eyes rolled back into his head and fell back. The Med-jacks caught him and carried him back into the Homestead.

"Everyone back to work!" The girls started to leave, muttering and shooting glances at Rachel. Rachel lingered for a second, staring into the Box, stunned. Then she turned and started going back to the Gardens.

"Stop for a moment there, Greenie." With dread, Rachel turned back to Amy, who was still stand in the Box. "Do you know that shank?"

"No." Rachel said. But she felt a twinge of doubt. She _did_ know the boy, even if she couldn't recall any past memories about him. He looked vaguely familiar, and she felt a tug towards him, as if it were a crime to have forgotten him. The other girl's face darkened.

"Really? Because he seemed to know you. If you remember anything-any bloody thing about him, I don't care what it is-if you so much remember him klunking his pants when he was a kid, I want to know about it. You got it?"

"Y-yeah." Rachel said. Amy pushed herself out of the Box and nodded.

"Okay. Now come with me."

"Where?"

"We're going to visit him. Hurry up, let's go."

They stared down at the boy. He was very tall, with dark blonde, almost brown hair, a thin build, pale skin, and freckles, with a long nose.

"Familiar, Greenie?"

"No." Rachel lied. Amy searched Rachel's face for a moment, then relented.

"Fine. Come on, let's go back to the Gardens."

Amelia had left the Gardens early to go to a closed Gathering of the Keepers. At sundown, every Glader was gathered around the South Wall. It was eerily silent, as if everyone knew what was going to happen, and they knew it was awful. Rachel had no idea what was going on, but no one bothered to tell her.

Sonya walked towards the Door from the Slammer, practically dragging Jackie along with her. Jackie was bound, pitifully sobbing.

"Please, Amy. Please." She choked. "I never would have hurt the Greenie. It was the Changing, I swear it. Just give me-give me time to recover, please."

Amelia was taking deep breaths, as if trying to say calm. Turning away from Jackie, she spoke to the silent crowd of girls.

"Jackie of the Bricknicks is being Banished today, as a result of her attempting to kill Rachel the Greenie. Watch it, and take it as a lesson for all-we must maintain order in the Glade. We can't have people breaking rules. The rules are what keep us together, and you can't break them, no matter what. Nia?"

Nia, a seventeen year old Runner, who seemed to be second in command of the Runners, took a pack filled with supplies and threw it into the Maze. Rachel hated that her connection with jackie was being announced. Jackie gasped.

"No." She moaned. "No, no, no, no. Please, Amelia. Harriet. Sonya."

Each girl avoided her eyes. Harriet and Sonya remained stone-faced, but Amy was obviously fighting to keep calm now. It appeared that she was a close friend of Jackie's. The door started to close with a rumble.

"Keepers." The Keeper of the Runners said this in such a quiet voice, it was almost unheard above the rumblings. Each of you take a spear."

The Keepers obeyed, surrounding the sobbing girl, blocking any way back into the Glade.

"Push forward!" Sonya ordered. Amelia had started to bark the order, but her voice had caught, and she was unable to say it. The Keepers started to walk forward, closing in on Jackie, forcing Jackie to back away, into the Maze.

"No! No! No!" Jackie started sobbing and screaming hysterically. "You can't do this! You _can't!"_

"Keep going!" Harriet shouted.

"N-o-o!" Coughed Jackie. The doors were almost closed now, and she was almost out. "NO! NO!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Jackie!" Harriet shouted through gritted teeth.

" _NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"_

Jackie's last scream was cut off by the wall as she was sealed off into the Maze.

"And let this be a lesson to you all." Sonya finished. The Gladers walked away, horrified. Amy stood there, silently, staring horro-struck towards the wall.

"Amy?" Rachel tentatively stepped forward and touched Amy's shoulder. "You okay?"

The piercing grey eyes turned to look at her. They begged for help, but softened.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Greenie. Come on. You've had a long day, and you need sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait! Amy!" Nia ran to them. "I found something out in the Maze today."

"What?"

Nia's eyes flashed excitedly. "I found a dead Griever."

"A dead Griever? That's impossible." Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Don't play tricks on me. I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."

"I'm not playing a trick on you! There's a dead Griever out there, which I found on my run."

"Did you investigate?"

"No. I wanted to come back and tell you first."

"Okay. Tell Michelle to go check it out tomorrow. Where is it?"

"Section seven."

"Okay. Tell her exactly where it is, since tomorrow's your day off, yeah?"

"Okay. Thanks. Amy." Nia took a long glance at Rachel before turning away.

"You found a dead Griever?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so. Nia doesn't lie. Come on. Let's go. I'm bloody tired."


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Rachel woke up early with one of the only people who seemed to support her, Amy. Amelia and Nia were sending Michelle off into the Maze. The former had swollen, puffy eyes, and a red nose, but they pretended not to notice. Both Amelia and Nia hugged Michelle, who promptly ran off.

Amelia went off to work with the Builders, while Nia accompanied Rachel to work with the Med-jacks. Nia was extremely good friends with Amelia, and each of the Med-jacks, especially Esther, Elaine, and Allison.

A few others were in the Medic room today surrounding the boy.

"What're you doing?" Nia asked. The regular Med-jacks were off to the side, looking helpless. Each of them looked pale. Ivy pointed.

"They want to kill him. They said he's probably here as some kind of trigger for something bad." Elaine told them. Nia walked up to the girls. Rachel recognized the hazel eyes of Beth glaring at her.

The girls were murmuring quietly. A few had knives in their hand. Nia turned to Esther.

"Go get Amy, and hurry!" Esther turned and ran out of the Homestead.

The quiet murmuring continued, many of them followed by Nia and the Med-jack's arguments that he hadn't done anything wrong yet. Beth raised a knife to deliver a fateful stab, when Amelia charged into the room and tackled Beth to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Beth screamed, trying to toss Amy, who was trying to pin Beth, to the ground.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Amy shouted angrily.

"He's probably something that'll get us all killed!" Beth said.

"And what proof do you have?!" Amy managed to pin Beth to the floor. It was hectic in the Medicine Room. "What has he done to hurt us?!" Rachel had never seen Amy get this mad, and by the expressions on the faces of the other Gladers, no one else had either. Both girls scrambled to their feet as Amy unpinned Beth.

"Look at the note! The message he said!" Beth screamed.

"The shank hasn't bloody done klunk, slinthead!" Amelia shouted just as loudly. Rachel wondered why on earth Amelia was so unbelievably angry about something so simple.

"He said everything's about to change! It can really only get worse!"

Amelia suddenly lashed out at Beth, throwing a punch. Then she was on top of the Cook, throwing angry punch after punch.

"Amy!" Nia shouted. They tugged the screaming girls part.

"Get off me!" Their leader pushed the other girls away and sprinted out of the building. Amanda helped Beth up, who sported two black eyes and a bleeding nose. Beth glared at Rachel with so much venom that Rachel was surprised that she didn't die on the spot.

"You did this! This is your fault, I know it! I'll find out what you and him are here to do, an I'll stop it!" She spat.

"Come one." Nia muttered as Elaine and Esther held Beth back. Rachel followed Nia out.

"Amy's seen things in the Changing." Nia and Amelia sat in the Deadheads, on a bench. "I know her better than anyone here, except Michelle. She hates this place so much more than anyone else. This place probably can't possibly get any worse. And she saw something, something that's made her a strong believer in 'innocent until proven guilty'. That's why she got so mad."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She probably feels guilty now, so my guess is she's burning off some steam in the Maze."

Amelia came back a bit before the Runners did. "Michelle back yet?" She asked, face devoid of any expression.

"No. Why? Was she supposed to be back early?"

Amy frowned this time. "Yes. She should have come back hours ago."

As the time ticked away, she didn't even bother hiding her panic, running from Door to Door as the Runners returned. Michelle did not return.

The Doors were about to close. The familiar rumbles sounded, and every Glader was gathered at the North Door, where Michelle had exited the Glade earlier that day. Amelia suddenly gasped.

" _Michelle!"_ Before anyone stopped her, she sprinted into the Maze.

"No! Come back!" Nia shrieked. Michelle was stumbling towards them. She'd been stung. Amy tried to help Michelle, but Michelle collapsed.

"We have to help!" Rachel shouted.

"We can't. It's against the rules." Harriet said.

"She did!" Rachel shouted. The walls were moments from closing, and Rachel made her decision.

She moved forward, into the Maze.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Amy screamed. The doors shut with a boom behind Rachel. "You idiot! Why didn't you stay in the Glade?!"

"I saw two people who were in trouble, so I came out to help! You're welcome." Rachel said angrily. She was risking her life to help them, and she was being called an idiot?

"That was against the rules. Those sticks in the Glade were suspicious of you before. Now .what do you think they'll do to you, assuming we survive?"

"It doesn't matter. Was she stung?"

"Yes." Amelia's face darkened. "We've got to get her back into the Glade, and that means lasting until sunrise. No one's ever survived a night in the Maze, but maybe, just maybe, with us working together, we can find a way. But we have to find a place to put Michelle, because she'll be a burden." Rachel nodded. "Any ideas?" She looked round absently.

"Can't we just take her and find one?"

"No. I know this Maze better than anyone. There's nowhere where we can hide her unattended for the night without getting her caught."

"Look! The vines." An idea had just clicked in Rachel's head. "We can pull the ivy off the walls and make a rope. Then we can tie Michelle-"

A haunting moaning sound filled the air. Amelia whipped around. Rachel could see her eyes widen, her face lose its color rapidly, her mouth opening slightly, her breath start to quicken, and her pupils suddenly dilating in fear. "Grievers!" The Runner breathed.

"We gotta stay calm! Listen! Pull some vines off the wall, then you cal loop it around another vine, and use it as a pulley to hoist Michelle up." Amy looked at her as if she saw her in a new light.

"That's genius!" They started yanking ivy off the wall, knotting them together. When they had a suitable rope, Amy took an end of it and scaled rapidly up the wall, finding a looped piece of ivy and threading the rope through. Lowering the rope down to Rachel, she carefully climbed back down. Rachel tied the rope around Michelle's torso. They grabbed the other end of the rope.

"One, two, three. Pull!" Amy said. They gave a tug. "Again! Keep going!" They both grunted and heaved, making Michelle's limp body rise. "One more. Now!" They yanked as hard s they could. "We gotta tie it off. Hurry!" Her fingers fumbled with the plants as another chilling moan filled the air.

"Now what?" Rachel asked. She could see her friend was on the verge of panicking now, and wondered why she was so terrified of the Grievers. The Greenie had seen a Griever through the window before, and found that they weren't as terrifying as she thought.

"We gotta go. That's the best we can do." Amy faltered as two Grievers found them, coming from the same passage. "We'll split up. I'll meet you at the Cliff. Don't fall off. Go down that passage to the right, run until you reach the end of the corridor. Make a right, then straight, the left. Got it? And whatever you do, don't fall of the bloody Cliff. I'll meet you there. Go, now!" Rachel obeyed and ran deeper in the Maze. Looking back, she saw that none of the Grievers were chasing her yet. Why not? Maybe they were slow. But...no. Nia had told her that Grievers were fats when they wanted to be. Stumbling to the passage to the right, she looked behind again. Still no Grievers. What were they doing? Eating Amelia? No, she didn't want to think that. She reach the end of the passageway and kept going straight, then skidded left. There was a big clearing, and what appeared to be a cliff reaching out into the night sky.

"Hey!" Amelia was running with the two Grievers on her trail. She reached the very edge of the Cliff, then dove away. With a horrible shriek, the two monsters flew off the edge.

"Are they dead?" Rachel shouted, peering downward. They looked as if they had simply disappeared.

"Doesn't matter! Here comes so more! Get ready to jump! On my mark!" The Grievers rambled toward them, and Rachel resisted the urge to jump away.

Every millisecond felt like a million years.

"Not yet...not yet..."

"When?!"

" _Now!"_ They both jumped away. The stone ground scratched their arms and legs as they skidded to the floor. The slimy half-robot half-living thing screamed as it fell off the Cliff.

Amelia and Rachel lay on the ground for a long time, to exhausted to move. A ray of light reach out over the sky.

"No way." Amy murmured, pushing herself up to an upright position.

"What?"

"We lasted till sunrise. Get up, we gotta go get Michelle."

Harriet, Sonya, and the others waited at the North door as it rumble open.

"Not even any bodies to bury." Sonya said softly.

"Wait-what's that?" Nia pointed at some movement at the end of the long corridor.

"No way." Harriet breathed. Amelia and Rachel were stumbling towards them, supporting an unconscious Michelle.

"What the hell happened?" Sonya and Nia ran into the Maze and took Michelle. Amy collapsed to her knees, and so did Rachel. The former launched into the story of how they'd survived the night, the Gladers listening in awe.

"Rachel." Amy said suddenly. "We have to get some sleep and food. And get checked out by the Med-jacks. Let's go." She got to her feet and tugged Rachel up.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently! I've been really busy, but now that I'm on Winter Break for two weeks with no homework, updates are coming! :) Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER! JAMES DASHNER DOES!**_

Rachel grumbled as someone shook her awake. Nia crouched above her.

"Hey."

"What?" Rachel said, annoyed. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"I just thought you'd like to know. Michelle's gotten the Serum." As if on cue, a chilling scream came from the Homestead. "And...Beth's been stirring up trouble. I'd be careful if I were you."

"What?" Rachel sat up, wide awake now. "Why? What'd she do?"

"Your broke our number one rules. And You're a Greenie. You shouldn't have lasted very long in the Maze, let alone a whole night, even with Amelia there. Beth's saying that you should be Banished. There's been a lot if fights breaking out. Also, she's suspicious about Amy defending you. She thinks she should be Banished too, 'for an inability to lead us correctly'." Nia rolled her eyes. "A closed Gathering's been called, and you're the only thing we're talking about." She paused briefly. "Also...here. I brought you some food." She turned and handed Beth a tray full of good food-hot buttered bread, warm chicken and noodle soup, steaming hot chocolate. "See you later." She stood and walked away.

Rachel turned to the food, and had a sneaking suspicion that in a small, indirect way, Nia had been showing extreme support for her. Maybe more than support-the feeling was a bit more sisterly. It was as if the older girl was trying to protect her.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, Rachel sat nervously in a chair facing the Keepers, who were arched in front of her in their own chairs. Amy and Harriet were in the center, with five more girls on Amelia's side and four more on Harriet's side. Because Amy was the leader of the Glade, Nia was representing the Runners. It had been explained that Nia was sort of like a co-Keeper of the Runners, since half the time Amy was dealing with the entire Glade. Sonya was with the Track-hoes, Esther for the Med-jacks, Hat for the Sloppers, and, because Harriet was second-in-command, Cleo for the Bulders. On Harriet's side was Beth of the Cooks, who was glaring at Amy, Rosa for the Bricknicks, Mally for the Slicers, and Claire for the Baggers.

Amelia stood up. "I declare the Gathering officially begun. One thing on our agenda here. That would be our Greenie, Rachel. I know you're all aware of what happened-er-" She thought for a moment. "Two nights ago. We have to decide what we're going to do with her." She sat back down.

"Rachel, you're not allowed to speak unless asked to. Okay?" Harriet said. Rachel nodded. Harriet started talking about what had happened in the Maze. Rachel watched Amelia, not listening. The grey-eyed girl looked terrible. Her eyes were extremely blood-shot, and there were bags and shadows under her eyes. her skin was pallid and pale, and she slouched in her chair. Hadn't she gotten any sleep? The Rachel realized she probably hadn't-Michelle was her closest friend, Michelle had been going through terrible things and screaming bloody murder throughout last night. During the day, fights had been breaking out all over the Glade, so many that the girl'd been kept up to restore peace, which was probably not an easy feat. The night before, they'd been in the Maze. She'd been awake for roughly forty-eight hours straight.

"Cleo, you start."

"Well, yeah, she broke our number one rule. But she's new-she's only been here for less than a week. She isn't used to our rules, or our lifestyle, yet. What she did was stupid, yes, but she just wanted to help them."

"So what do you propose?"

"She should teach us what she did out there. Her and Amy both."

"Okay. Next?" Beth opened her mouth to protest, but Nia cut her off.

"Shut it, Beth. You know the rules. All ideas are possible. And it's not your turn yet."

Esther cleared her throat. "I don't really have an opinion. I agree with Cleo, I guess."

"So that's your opinion." Harriet pointed out. Esther shrugged. "Next."

"Well... what she did was brave, yes. But we can't have non-Runners run into the Maze thinking they'll be rewarded. She needs to be punished." Hat said thoughtfully.

"But not too harshly." Sonya chimed in. "After all, she helped save Michelle. What do you think, Harriet?"

"Yeah. she broke our rules, but we have to make sure people know they can't break the rules. I say we put her in the Slammer for a week."

"You skipped me." Nia broke in. "I say we should make her a Runner."

Rachel looked up, her heart thumping in excitement. A Runner? She knew it was her fate to be a Runner, although she couldn't explain why. She just knew.

Beth pointed at Nia. "She should be kicked out for saying something so stupid."

"No!" Nia stood up, glaring daggers at Beth. "We know she can handle herself in the Maze. She has the guts to go in, she has the strength to run from Grievers, and she has the smarts to know what to do in different situations. I say we make her a shucking Runner!"

"You know the rules. No proposal in unacceptable." Harriet said sternly, as if closing the matter to move on. "Go ahead, Amy."

"Saving my opinion for last." Mumbled a tired voice.

"Okay."

"I'll wait until Rosa, Mally, and Claire go." Beth said.

Rosa shrugged. "She saved their lives. Maybe we can punish her and make her a Runner. Make sure everyone knows it's not okay to break the rules, but reward her for helping them out in the Maze. Cleo's right. Rachel hasn't been here long enough to _get_ our rules. Put her in the Slammer for a week, then send her in with Amy or Nia to train to be a Runner."

"I agree with Rosa." Mally said.

Claire was all for Cleo's idea. Then it was Beth's turn.

"We should lock her in the Slammer for a month." Beth threw angry death glares at Rachel and Nia. "Or even better. banish her!"

Nia started protesting, but Beth cut her off.

"Shut up, Nia! Just think about what I'm saying! Don't you think it's suspicious that no one, _no one_ , not even our best Runners, have been able to survive an entire night in the Maze? And all of a sudden, this shank, this _Greenie_ , is the first one to do it? I think she's working with the Creators. They're planning something. And I think that boy is part of it too. We should kill them both! Something bad's going to happen. I just know it."

"Maybe she's smart, Beth. Ever heard the saying 'two heads are better than one'? I bet Rachel's really smart, and we all know Amelia is, and they were able to think a way to survive. The other girls who got stuck out there were alone, and since they were stuck outside in the first place, they weren't so smart to begin with." Nia said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Amelia's intelligence." Beth spat.

Amy's head shot up, all traces of exhaustion gone, replaced by fury. "Say that again, slinthead." She said. her voice was a deadly calm, and it scared Rachel and the other girls more than her anger when the boy was being attacked.

"I said I don't think your so-called intelligence is real. You're an idiot if you don't listen to me." Beth's voice was also steely calm. The feeling in the room was almost exactly like the deadly, quiet calm before a big storm.

"I should kick you out of the Council for saying that, Beth." Amy said. "At least Rachel had the guts and selflessness to come and help us. You've been out in the Maze too, hypocrite. Except your reason was far from the hers. You're a coward."

With a roar, Beth threw the first punch, Amy quickly grabbed her wrist after it made contact and judo flipped the screaming girl to the ground. Beth quickly recovered and kicked Amy in the shins, making her fall. Then both girls were rolling around, and what was actually happening could not be determined. Soon it came to a halt, and Amy was sitting on top of Beth, pinning her down. She squeezed her thighs to trap Beth's body, and leaned forward to pin her wrists.

"Get off of me!" Beth screamed. Amy narrowed her eyes, then got up. Beth stood up and walked to the door. Before she left, she looked around the room with a look of rage that made Rachel wonder if Beth was actually sane. It settled on Beth.

"Whatever you're here for, I'll stop it." She growled. "I'll do whatever I have to to stop what you're going to do. I'll kill you if I have to!" Then she stomped out, the door slamming shut behind her.

Amy swallowed, then slowly sat back down in her chair. The others had not moved from their seats, frozen in shock. "She's bloody shucked. Someone send people after her later. She's going to the Slammer." She wiped her hushing nose, staining her sleeve scarlet. Bruises her blooming on the rest of her body.

"What were you thinking?" Esther said. "Why couldn't you just have kept calm?"

"She was in for it anyways." Amy said. "Whatever! Let's just get back to the bloody topic. Who's turn was it?"

"Well, yours now." Harriet said.

"Yeah." Rachel's heart thumped painfully, although she was sure Amelia would stick up for her unconditionally. Wouldn't she? "She saved me and Michelle. It wasn't just luck. Nia's right. She's smart, she's strong, she's brave. Just what we need for a Runner. We need more anyways. Since all of those...suicides." She swallowed. Dead silence filled the room.

"Okay. So...the choices are...making her a Runner, having her teach us what she did, punishing her, and both punishing her and making her a Runner. All for punishing her?"

Hat raised her hand.

"Okay. All for making her a Runner, no consequence?"

Nia and Amy exchanged glances, and raised their hands.

"Having her teach us what she did? No one. Okay. And punishing her and making her a Runner. That's eight. So whats her Punishment, Amy?"

"A day and night in the Slammer. No food. Starting at dawn tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER! JAMES DASHNER DOES!**

After the Gathering, Rachel walked up to Amy. "Hey, Amelia. Thanks."

Amy turned around. "Hmm?"

"For defending me."

She smiled faintly. "Well, you did save our bloody lives out there, Rachel. I'd be dead or stung if you hadn't thought of using the Cliff as a weapon. And Michelle-well-" Her face darkened. "She'd be dead too."

"No. It was your idea to trick the Grievers into jumping of the Cliff. I just helped."

"Remember that you thought of hoisting Michelle up on the walls with the vines. And...I probably would have panicked if you weren't there. When I'm on my own, the only thing I can think about it wanting to get out of here. If you hadn't been there, I would probably...probably have done something stupid. Hung myself using the vines on the walls. Jumped off the Cliff. I don't know." Amelia looked at Rachel with a haunted look that spooked Rachel. Rachel knew she'd never forget that look. "So...thank you."

"Well, you're smart. You would have figured out a way to survive the night."

Any trace of that haunted look had vanished. "Maybe, Greenie." She yawned. "Well, I'm going to check on Michelle and get some sleep now. Just remember, I always pay back my debts. I owe you two. Well, one now. Got, it-no, I'm fine, Esther! It's just a bloody broken nose. I'll be fine. Yeah, okay. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, Greenie. Okay?" Rachel nodded, and she and Esther left together, leaving Rachel standing alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN MAZE RUNNER! JAMES DASHNER OWNS IT!**

Rachel didn't see Amy all day. She asked Nia, who pointed towards the Homestead.

"She's either asleep or watching Michelle."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you out running?"

Nia shrugged. "Amy asked me to stay. To help out in case any trouble starts. What are you going to work today?"

"Huh?"

"You're not going to start running until tomorrow. Are you going to work the fields? Are you going to the Bloodhouse?"

"I don't know. I'll just go do whatever is needed."

"Fields." Nia said immediately. "Let's go." She took Rachel's arm and guided her towards the Gardens, where the Track-hoes were working. Rachel tried to ignore the violent and skeptic glares coming from all over the Glade.

"Hey!" Esther came running to them. "Michelle wants you."

"Me?" Nia asked blankly.

"No. Her." Esther nodded at Rachel. Nia turned to Rachel, her face puzzled.

"Guess we'd better go." They headed up to the Homestead. Amy was waiting outside nervously. Esther gently opened the door and let Rachel in. Rachel turned back to Nia, who had a look of precaution on her face.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No. She didn't ask for me. It's not my place. Go on."

"How about you, Amy?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yeah." Amy walked in with her and shut the door behind her. "Michelle?"

Michelle looked up weakly."Hmm?"

"Esther said you wanted to talk to Rachel."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay now?" Amy leaned in and took Michelle's hand, but Michelle pulled it away.

"It's all going to change."

"Huh?"

"Rachel. The boy. The Maze." Michelle's head shot up, a look of lunacy on her face. Amy jumped away, shocked. _"It's all going to change!"_ She screamed.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"I asked for Rachel."

"Well, she's right here. Talk to her."

"Leave."

"No." Amy crossed her arms. "If you have something you have to say to her, I'll hear it too."

"Amelia. Slinthead. Leave. Now."

"Michelle-"

"LEAVE! I SAID TO _LEAVE_ , GOD DAMN IT!"

"Okay! I'm leaving!" Amelia shouted, obviously hurt and angry. She turned towards the door and stalked towards it. Dread filled Rachel.

 _She's really going to leave?_

"Don't expect me to kiss your bloody shuck butt when you come crawling back to bugging apologize, Michelle." Michelle's best friend snapped as she opened the door.

"Close the door." Michelle snarled back. One final insulting blow. The door closed with a loud, angry slam.

"I know who you are."

"Sorry?"

"I said I know who you are!" Michelle repeateded, impatiently this time. "I know who the boy is too. I remember...the Flare. I saw everything."

"Well, please tell. I'd love to know who I am."

Michelle glared at her, and Rachel wondered what had happened to the kind, outspoken girl who's greeted her on the first day. "You-" Suddenly her hands flew to her own throat and squeezed. The girl began thrashing, making retching sounds.

"Amy!" Rachel cried. "Amy!"

Amy must've been standing outside, because she banged open the door before Rachel had even finished calling her name.

"Michelle! Michelle! Stop! What are you bloody doing?!" Amelia tried to grab Michelle's legs, but instead got kicked in the jaw, earning herself yet another bruise. "Grab her hands, Nia! Pull them off of her bugging throat! Rachel, try to keep her still and get her shoulders." She grabbed her friend's legs again, this time pinning them to the bed.

"Michelle! Stop!" Nia shouted, tugging at the girl's arms. Rachel moved to the head of the bed and pushed down of her shoulders with all of her weight. With a loud grunt, Nia finally managed to yank the strangling hands away from Michelle's throat. Michelle stilled, coughing and gasping.

"What was that?" Amy asked. She released Michelle's legs after a minute.

"I'm-sorry." Michelle rasped. "It was like-I couldn't-control my own body."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know." Michelle looked as confused at Rachel felt.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep. Esther, have Ivy stand guard here. She's a Track-hoe, she'll be strong enough to handle it if it happens again."

"Amelia."

"What?"

"Watch the maps." Then Michelle closed her eyes.


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE(IMPORTANT PELASE READ)

**Hi everyone! I will not be updating this fanfiction for a short while on this website, because I am currently entering it into a contest and need to finish it on that website by January 21. If you would like updates, please go to /fandom3 because I am updating it there. And please vote for The Maze Runner-Group B on that website. As of December 23, 2015, it is number one. Just log in with either Facebook, Twitter, or email, and click on the little heart next to it. If you voted properly, the heart will turn red. To read it, just click on the title. It's exactly the same thing, just updated. I have already post an extra chapter on there. Thanks, and sorry for the inconviniece. :)**

 **-tiffanythetimpani**


End file.
